Maʻemaʻe AU
by TractorAngelforPresident
Summary: What if it would have been Danny who lost his badge instead of Kono? Spoilers for 2x05. Rated T for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters portrayed in this work of fiction.**

* * *

The interrogation room was just as he remembered —cold, dark and impersonal– but somehow being in the other side made it look different. It made him feel trapped, like as if the walls were narrowing.

So instead of focusing in his claustrophobic thoughts, Danny chose to focus on Steve pacing in front of him. But he hadn't decided yet which was worse, the deception in Steve's eyes, or the narrowing walls.

The SEAL chose that moment to stop his pace, and the blonde noticed how tense his partner —ex-partner, he corrected himself— was. He leaned in the chair, Danny knew that he was trying to impose himself, he was trying to intimidate Danny just like he did many times before with the suspects — and hell would freeze over before Danny admit it, but it was actually working. When he spoke his words were soft, unlike his eyes, which were shining with rage.

"I want to help you, Danny, okay? I really do, but you gotta help me." Danny hadn't said a word since they got him there and that was, if possible, angering him even more. The SEAL took a deep breath, and forced himself to calm down "You gotta tell me what's going on" Danny averted his eyes to the wall in front of him.

"I can't"

"You can't! Listen to me!" The SEAL hit the chair angrily against the floor. Strong enough that Danny wondered if maybe it'd be better if he told what's really going on. He look directly into his eyes, and he could see something dangerous glinting in his eyes, so Danny decided to be silent for now. "That's not good enough! "I can't" is not good enough because today, you're driving in a getaway car with a dead person in the front seat, okay, Danny?!" Steve's voice raised as he spoke, and Danny force himself to stay still. "What are you thinking, Danny, huh?!"

"Steve. Steve!"

"WHAT?!" Chin motioned with his head to the SEAL to have a word with him. Seconds later Chin is sitting on the chair in front of Danny, and the softness in his eyes made the blonde felt even worse.

"Look Danny, what Steve mean is that we're here Danny, you're not as alone as you think. You have still have us, your ohana." At that, Danny looked at him straight in the eyes, and that encouraged to the detective to continue. "I know what you've been through, to feel like as if you couldn't fit anywhere else, like someone rip a part of you. And then Mapes shows up you feel like that's all you were good enough for. But it-"

"Damn it, Danny! Why didn't you come to us?! How did it get this far, huh!? " Steve interrupted angrily, and Danny averted his gaze. Danny knew his partner well enough to know that he was more hurt than angry, and if his roles were reversed, he'd be full mode rant by now.

Chin made a placating gesture with his hand to Steve, and then continued talking. "We're not going anywhere. But you need to come clean, Danny."

"I can't." That seemed to be the last straw to Steve, who strode angrily towards him, and if Fryer hadn't show up at that moment, Danny didn't had any doubt that he'd be sporting a black eye.

"Hey, Captain Fryer, what the hell are you doing here?" asked Chin confused, as he held a hand trying to stop him.

"You're done here, McGarrett." he answered ignoring Chin. "Williams, get up." In that moment Danny sighed in relief. It was the very first time that he was glad to see Fryer. "Hey, hey! He's in custody." Danny didn't really discarded the possibility of Steve punching someone, though in that moment the blonde didn't know who would go first, Fryers or him.

"Oh, no, he's mine." He frowned at that and was about give the Captain a piece of his mind, but Steve beat him.

"What are you talking about, he's yours? This has nothing to do with IA." Danny sighed and rubbed his nape nervously at that statement, both Chin and Steve noticed that.

"Wrong again. He's working for me." After a pregnant pause, the two detectives followed Fryer outside to have a word.

* * *

**A/N: First of all, English is not my mother language, so I'm sorry for any possible mistakes. This story is an AU from the chapter Maʻemaʻe (2x05), where we learn that Kono has been working for Fryer and IA, but I reversed the roles between Kono and Danny. My intention is to write no more than three chapters.**

**Let me know what you think ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters portrayed in this work of fiction.  
**

* * *

The cat was out of the bag, and the room didn't seem as claustrophobic as before. Danny started to pace while he rubbed his sore wrists. He could hear the shouting outside, but he couldn't understand what they were saying.

Steve was beyond pissed, he was furious, Danny knew that, but he was not ashamed of what he'd done, nor he regretted it. Sure, he didn't like lying to his friends like that, but he did have a good reasons to do so.

The blonde tried to remember those reasons when Steve entered in the room looking full-mode SEAL. He still could hear Chin arguing with Fryer outside.

"I can't believe you didn't bring this to me." Danny could see that his partner still was disappointed in him, but he was also relieved." It went too far!"

Danny raised his chin and crossed his arms. "Fryer said he'd go after the rest of Five-0 with IA investigations if I didn't cooperate. What was I supposed to do, Steve?"

"Let us handle it! Danny, for fuck's sake" the brunet took a deep breath and gripped the back of the chair trying to calm down. "It's our badge! We should've had a voice in it!" it was Danny's turn to take a deep breath. He crossed his arm and straightened his back in a defensive pose.

"Cut the crap Steve. If you'd have been in my place, you'd done the same." The blond just raised his hand to shut Steve's protests." Don't even try to deny your self-sacrificing tendencies. I did all of this on my own, without back-up, without badge... Without partner. That's what you are really angry about.

Hell, I've ranted at you dozens of times at you for doing the same, because... Because we are team. I know that, Steve. I... I didn't do it because I didn't trust in you, guys, I trust you with Grace." They both knew the depth of that statement. " But because we're a team, I wouldn't have let Fryer sent IA to us... They could have done a lot of damage and you know it. So I'm sorry about lying, but I'm not sorry about the reasons why I did it." Steve sure looked as if he was about to give him a piece of his mind, but Chin's words echoed in the room.

"You are just using Danny to get back at Delano!" Shouted Chin, entering in the room with Fryer hot on his heels.

"What are you talking about?" Steve demanded still seething with rage.

"Do you know who Frank Delano's partner was when he was on the job?!"

"Fryer." The blond figured out.

"Delano almost took Fryer down with him when he lost his badge. Did you knew it?" Chin asked Danny.

"No, I didn't." He answered looking at Steve and Chin. Then he turned to Fryer. "That's what is really about? Revenge on your ex-partner?" Maybe Steve wouldn't be the one doing the punching, Danny's fists itched to get some action in that moment.

"My history with Delano has nothing to do with this. This isn't about going after bad guys, okay?"

"It's about you getting even, right? Huh? You put Danny's life in danger to settle a personal score."

"Not just Danny's life, the life of an innocent civilian who's still out there."

"And that's exactly why Danny has to go back in. Without him, we've got nothing on Delano and no way to find Trisha Joyner."

"There's gotta be another way. It doesn't have to be Danny. " Steve replied.

"Yes, it does."

" Why does it have to be Danny?" Steve insisted.

"It does because the only reason that Delano let Danny near his organization is because he's an outlander... A haole, who hates the island and who just came out of Five-0. Now everybody on this island knows, McGarrett, you play it fast and loose. He was an easy sell that he was dirty. You looking to blame someone for why Danny's in danger? just look in the mirror."

Chin and Danny shared a look, they knew that hell was about to break loose, and that they couldn't – and didn't wanted to – stop it. But the SEAL surprised them with his eerie calm. He had his aneurysm face on, Danny thought absently.

"When did you stop believing the ends justify the means?"

"I use what I have Just like you. I'm a cop, he's a cop!"

"He's a member of my team! and you got him driving around town with a dead killer in the car! We opened fire on him today. Could've killed him. I would never do that."

"You underestimate yourself and Danny." Said Danny was about to bite his head off for talking about him like he wasn't there, but the ring of his other mobile phone interrupted him.

"It's Delano."

* * *

**I'm no longer sure about the extend of this fic xD I want to thank all of you for your reviews, favourites and alerts, they made my day :) **

**I'm sorry about the delay, but my muse went on vacation and just arrived recently. **  
****


End file.
